high school whats gonna happen
by jt23
Summary: The war with Gaea has just ended and was won. high school has much in store now for all the characters. I put more of the others the percebeth cause my story accidently went off the trail I had already still will have them though as much as possible. percebeth, and my made-up characters who's couple parings are Blake and Skylar cant think of a couple name sorry and jess and tucker.
1. Chapter 1

**DESCLAMER:I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES**

Annabeth's POV

It's been a year since the war with Gaea was won horrific images of the battle and of Tartarus still run through my head. The only thing that kept me from just breaking down and crying was the company of my seaweed brain. I was snapped out of my dreams when the pilot of the plane announced we would be landing in Manhattan in about ten minutes. I've been in Fan Franscio since the last day of camp after Gaea I was coming home to surprise Percy and I was asked by Chiron to help reconstruct some stuff at camp. I enrolled in Goode about a month ago and I called Sally a few weeks ago to tell her the news and told her I was coming but not to tell Percy.

I got off the plane and went to rent a car I rented a 1956 Mustang it was black and had an all-black enterer Thalia would have loved it. I got in and headed towards my apartment I had got I had a late flight so it was like one a.m. when I got to my room and was ready for bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow I can't what to see Percy.

When I walked in the front doors of Goode and went to the office I heard whispering and people gossiping about me one person said "she needs some make she has a pan cake face". I just turned and glared daggers at a girl wearing tight skinny jeans and thigh high leather boots with a tank top so low you could see her bra. I get to the office and I get my schedule my locker number was two twenty three and my first class was math I go to my locker to realize it is a jock playground that I have to fight through. After three minutes of pushing and shoving I got to my locker and saw Jason there he looked at me wide eyed and gave me a bear hug. When he finally let go he said "Annie what are you doing here" "I have to help with some stuff with camp so I thought I would finish high school here. Don't tell Percy I'm going to surprise him". "Ok" he replied happily.

I walked in the class room to see a group of jocks in the corner and the cheerleaders hovering around them. One of them started to walk over to me and he had a stupid grin on his face "hey doll face I'm Vince you new here you need me to show you around and we can go out Friday". "No sorry I have a boyfriend". "Oh really what's his name" "Percy". All the sudden he bursts out laughing "Percy Jackson captain of the swim one of the most known people at Goode". You're in luck doll face he is in this class we'll see if you're lying".

I hadn't noticed how many football jocks there where till now oh goodie a bunch of dumb jocks asking for tutoring and help with homework. The down side to being daughter of Athena you get to babysit the jocks I saw Vince with a smug smirk I was tempted to smack right off his stupid face. I was snapped out of thought by a voice I knew by heart shouted "WISE GIRL IS THAT YOU". I turned to see the sea green eyes I loved do much as he pressed his lips to mine and I could hear the disbelief in Vince's voice as he shouted "REALLY" then stomped away. We pulled away when the same clown faced girl who insulted me in the hall shouted even after our makeout sesh. "Percy what are you doing I've been thronging myself at you for years and you choose her of all people this whore". That was when I got mad I was used to girls not know that Percy was with me hitting on him but this b$$$h was all kinds of stupid. I swear I was red I was so mad "who you calling whore at least I'm not the one clowns ask to do their makeup". I spat at her she just rolled her eyes and walked off in her four inch sletto boots. Percy must have seen how I angry I was and pulled me into another kiss I could hear I identified as Leo telling the girl who was apparently named Kenzie "he told u he had a girlfriend". I loved him so much it hurt we held the kiss till the teacher came in and said well who is this.

End of chapter

My sis dragonrider848 Bet'ed this. Plz tell me what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so I only after my last post realized I probly chose the worst name ever so don't flame me o__n it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**

Percy's POV

I woke up the same as always since Annabeth left the summer before last with nightmares about tartarus.(did I spell that right?) I was trying to get to Annabeth but because of the Arai (the female spirits of curses). She couldn't see because of the curse from the Cyclops we defeated in the sea of monsters and the curse from calypso I could not hold her.

Why would calypso curse Annabeth it made me so angry even if it was years ago. I still felt angry thinking about it. Why Annabeth?! I was the one that left, not her! My thoughts broke when I heard my mom call from the kitchen, "Wake up Percy! You're gonna be late.

I believe she was cooking pancakes. I could smell them, the smell made me happy and I started to think of Annabeth I really missed her. When she was gone that is when I have my dreams about tartarus my thoughts where once more where interrupted when my mom came in.

"Percy Jackson you get- Oh, you're already up. Well get dressed, breakfast is almost ready," she said yelling at first then softening her tone. She has been hiding something for about two weeks, I could tell. I quickly got dressed in some jeans and a camp shirt I also had my black converse. Since it was written in Greek no one could understand what it said, and I'm not bothered by it. After I got dressed I went into the kitchen. I grabbed a blue pancake off a plate in the kitchen and grabbed my backpack and my keys then left.

Walking down stairs, I got to thinking about how I'm dreading my first day even if I have Paul as one of my classes. I wish Annabeth was here and went to Goode. I miss her so much. I'm a senior and have this year till I graduate same for Annabeth.

* * *

><p>I got to school and saw the coolest 1956 mustang it was black with a black interior and leather seats. I saw Jason walking around looking at the car to so I went to talk to him (Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico all go to Goode.)<p>

I asked him, "Hey, Jason do you know who's car this is?"

"No, some new girl. I don't know her name." he giggled a little after that last part.

I turned to walk away but I suddenly turned back around to ask a question, "Hey where's Pipes and Leo?"

"Uhm Leo went to get his camera, he wants to make a version of this and needs pics. And piper went to meet someone and won't tell me who." He replied.

"Ok well let's hurry up and get this day over with, shall we?" I said.

* * *

><p>I got to my locker, number two twenty four, and put all my stuff away except my math book, that is first period. I shut my locker door to find the schools slut Kinze on the other side, who said "Hey babe, what are we doing tonight?" To which I quickly responded "Kinze, I have a girlfriend. I told you that," I spat at her. "Whatever when you're done with the fake girlfriend act you know where to find me" She said.<p>

After she said that she walked away and I rolled my eyes.

That whole encounter made me miss Annabeth even more thinking about how much better she was than Kinze. She didn't wear so much makeup, Kinze looked like a clown, Annabeth didn't wear any at all and she didn't need it either. She shows her body but she doesn't flaunt it and she is not all girly like most girls and she can take a knife for someone that is awesome.

* * *

><p>I walked into math class and saw a girl talking to Vince she had long curled blond hair she was not short but not tall her long blond hear was in a ponytail. She had on gray skinny jeans and a loose gray blouse with some gray converse. There was something familiar about her I was thinking about it than it hit me.<p>

And I shouted, "WISE GIRL IS THAT YOU?!" The blond turned around with a look of amazement in her beautiful gray eyes. The moment I knew it was her I couldn't stand it and I pressed my lips to hers. Gods I missed kissing her so much and I missed her most of all. I heard someone, I think Vince yell, "REALLY" and stomp away.

We kissed till a girl with a squeaky voice I identified as Kinze yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS WHORE WHEN I'VE BEEN THROWING MYSELF AT YOU FOR YEARS." I could see the anger in her face she was red and she exploded and yelled at Kinze. "WHO YOU CALLING WHORE AT LEAST CLOWNS DON'T ASK ME TO DO THEIR MAKEUP." I can't blame her for saying that she was tired of girls who didn't know we were dating but Kinze was just stupid and I was tired of it to.

She still looked really mad even after Kinze walked away in hen four inch thigh high boots making her look even more whorish. So I did what I knew best and pulled her into another kiss in the back ground I could hear what sounded like Leo saying "He tried to tell you he had a girlfriend but you didn't listen."

The teacher walked in shortly after and asked with an annoyed tone "Well who is this?"

**End of chapter**

_Ok thank you to those of you who helped me with your suggestions in your reviews on my last chapter tell me if I did better this time. My sis dragonrider848 actually stopped being lazy and beta'ed this one for me so there is A LOT less grammar errors. **dragonrider848: hey I am the proof reader here so yeah. All credit for the story goes to jt23 I am just the beta! But if you watch hetalia be sure to check out my fanfic, Glory and Gore! **_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER:I do not own the Percy Jackson series

Annabeth's POV

The teacher walked in and asked "well who is this?"

we broke away immediately and I stated after a moment of silence.

"I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Ahh I've hured good things and expect better but be careful of the company you keep."

"Ok thank you sir" the thing about the company I keep put me off is Percy popular for being bad around here. I sat next to Percy in class his arms around my shoulders the whole time I listened but it was hard with Percy talking in my ear the whole time.

"I missed you so much my wise girl" I just smiled at each thing he said he is so sweet and loving but can drive me crazy at times. But I love him any way and he was mine he is so well how would most girls put it …hot. Also the fact that every time the teacher turned he was kissing me I didn't mind though.

LINE BEAK

* * *

><p>When math was over we had world history. The first lesson was about Greek culture, so me and<br>Percy just kissed and talked the whole time till home work was announced and we were in groups of four. Me and Percy where with a guy named tucker who winked at me when he was called to be with us, Skylar was the last member of our team. She looked kind of upset when a guy named Blake was with Rachel, Chelsea, and Tessa. Must have been her boyfriend or something, Blake has sea green eyes like Percy's wired and raven black hair. Chelsea has black hair and brown eyes Rachel had red hair and brown eyes. Tessa had blond hair and regular green eyes tucker had sea green eyes also and blond hair. Skylar had brown hair with blond highlights and brown eyes, tucker looked like a trouble maker he had the same crocked grin Percy Jackson had.

LINE BREAK

* * *

><p>When history was over I had to find Percy who was talking to Skylar and Tucker I walked over to see what they were talking about. I snuck up behind Percy and kissed the back of his neck making him turn around with toughs sea green eyes I loved and kissed him pulling away for the sudden<p>

"Ahem" from Tucker.

"Hey guys when where working on this project on Greek culture could you not makeout in front of us please?" He asked.

"Don't mind him he's just bitter cause he likes a girl who doesn't feel the same." Skylar said with an annoyed tone

"Oh I'm sorry" I said in a sympathetic tone,

"Why it's not like it was your flat" he replied sarcastically.

"Ok well we have to go to class what class you have next" Percy asked them.

"Sky and I have the same schedule what about you guys"? Tucker asked.

"We have science next" I said.

"Well walk with you guys if it's ok?" Skylar asked.

"Ok that's fine with me"

"Aww how cute you think you have a choice" Skylar stated with puffed out lips.

With that we were on our way to science and Blake came up to Skylar. "Hey girl what you guys doing who's this?" he asked directing towards me and Percy.

"Um this is Annabeth and Percy Annabeth just started here to like you and Jessikah" she said.

"Ok nice to meet you guys speaking of where is Jessikah?" he asked.

"Me and Tucker where just going to meet up with her for math" she said to Blake who was now hugging her waist.

"I have math next to walk me" he said

"Sure" she replied kissing him.

After they left I turned and said "now where were we"

He smiled and kissed me I deepened the kiss and he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance that was the first time he had tried that and it shocked me but I recently opened my mouth. It was magical till I hured what sounded like Leo, Jason, piper, and calypso walking down the hall talking and as they approached I hured Leo say.

"Come guys please I don't mind this but try not to eat each other's faces k" he stated. We stood there till it was time for class piper and Jason where about to move which made me sad they were going to live at the roman camp and see how it goes. Leo and calypso where well calypso got excepted to college early so Leo was going with her so they could stay together it was sad for them to all go I was gona miss them all. But at least I still have Percy and Skylar and tucker seem fun but I wonder who Jessikah is.

* * *

><p><strong><span>End of chapter<span>**

**Sorry guy's it has been to long since I posted but I had some stuff going on with the guy I like ,oh and I wanted to tell you guys that and Skylar and tucker and Blake are based on my friends and there real couple. But the soon to be announced Jessikah is me can you guess who the one I like is the guy that is. Ok bye I'll update tomorrow if mom don't have school. and if some of the spelling and grammar is off my beta is sick and also thank you to the people whom reviewed my previous chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

DESCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES.

PERCY POV

Skylar and tucked did not have art with us and art after science with they did have with us and they came after they went to meet this Jessikah and walk Blake to class. Everybody in the group was there so I didn't get to introduce them which was kind of sucky cause tucker seemed pretty cool and Skylar was really cool to.

"Hey Percy" Annabeth said.

"Yea"

"I invited Skylar and tucker over to my apartment to work on that social studies project"

"Ok I'll be late though I have swim practice after school"

"K but be sure to rember don't forget oh and they want to introduce us to that Jessikah girl they put her in our group cause she was late to school and didn't have a group"

"Ok wise girl sounds fun"

LINE BREAK

After art and launch was English Skylar and tucker were in this class they were with a stocky girl with light brown hair. She had on a Marathaville Elementary hoody with a hawk on it. She had gray eyes like Annabeth but a little cloudy, like she was full of hurt and pain somehow. She had dark jeans and black high top air walker sneakers; her medium length hair was in a short pony tail with a strand of loose hair on each side of her face she was quite pretty.

Jason and Leo where in this class so they could meet Skylar tucker and Jessikah after we meet her. "hey guys" tucker said quietly.

"Hey" said Skylar "this is Jessikah we went to elementary and together and lived down the road from each other for the time till I moved here last year." Skylar said

"We all went together" tucker stated.

I couldn't help but notice a connection between Jessikah and tucker like they were close friends and they knew a lot about each other. I think she felt something more though like she cared a lot for a guy she couldn't have or didn't want her back. Maybe that was what the sadness in her eyes was about she wants someone she can't have.

"Hey" Jessikah said with a sad tone.

"What grade are you in u look like a senior?" Annabeth asked.

"Same as Skylar and Tucker" she said "and I'm surprised that Skylar's mom convinced my dad to move out here but she got him a job but he said it was a better start but I believe it was to get away from where we were."

"And now I'm gona go sit down and hope no one will mess with me bye" she said. Before quickly departing. When she sits down a guy I knew he was the co. captain of the swim team I was the captain and his name was tray they talked for a minute than she got up and punched him in the nose.

"Oh s**t not again this is why she got kicked out of central and had to move" Skylar shouted over the gasps "He's not worth it Jessikah stop."

"YOU B***H!". He yelled

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE F****D WITH ME!" she yelled. And what I gather with the situation is he went over to her said something to her that she didn't like that was problem true he is a real perv so she punched him and she had a right if he said something to her.

LINE BREAK

JESSIKAH POV

I was sitting outside the office for punching a kid named tray. This is how everything went donw from the moment I walk in to when I was in the principal.

FLASH BACK

_I walked in the English class room for the last class of the day if we're in here for two periods does it count as the last two classes I don't know, any way I saw tucker and Skylar talking to a blond with a pony tail and jeans a gray shirt. The guy has short raven black hair and green eyes like tuckers sea green and bright, he was wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt and it had bold black letter in Greek I can read Greek so I know it said camp half blood. I learned Greek when I got in to Greek mythology last year it was fairly easy to read I am better at reading Greek then English strange isn't it. I walked over to where they were and Skylar my best friend scenic pre-k introduced me to the guy and the girl her name was Annabeth and his was Percy. They seemed cool but I have put up walls and I do not attend on putting them down just cause some kids seem cool I did that once and I got burned nothing new in my life though. I always end up getting burned except with Skylar and Tucker they are the only people I can trust beside my mom dad and sis. I have a quick convo with them than state that I'm going to my seat and hoping that no one will mess with me I was bullied really badly from fourth grade to about seventh and all caused by my cousin sally. That is when I built my walls against people. The first time being stupid like I am I let one of sally's best friends in and that gave sally the advantage she need to ruin my sixth grade year. It sucked so bad the only person I had by the time I was in seventh grade where Skylar and Tucker there was also Betty but that is a different story. _

_I go and sit at my desk and the tray guy came over and it seems like all hell broke loose. He smiled a stupid smile and I know his type think they are all high and mighty and that girls should worship the very ground he walks on. "Hey are you Goth or depressed or something?" he asked like he knew me I've been asked if I was Goth before cause I wear darker colors than most people and eyeliner and grayish eye shadow, To go with my eyes. _

_"No why the f**k did you ask me that?" I spat at him._

_"Just because you're a lil big cough cough fat cough and u need help with your look so guy will like you" he said. I'm not a violent person until you f**k with me like this punk than I get mad enough to be violent. So I stood up and punched him in the face when he got up off the ground his nose was gushing blood it look like I hit him a lil harder than I intended. _

_"YOU B***H!" he shouted. _

_"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE F***D WITH ME!" I all but shouted. At my last school central I was expelled for getting in fights with girls and guys that where messing with me. I never liked guys like this they are so arrogant and think they can talk to girls any way they want because they think they are a god given gift. I could hear Skylar yell D**N NOT AGIN THIS IS WHY SHE GOT KICKED OUT OF CENTRAL!"._

_ And that is what happened from beginning to end._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

_END OF CH 4 _

**ok so I got to update sooner than I though like I said my BETA is sick so there might be more spelling and grammar mistakes and plz review and tell me if u like jessikah and be for any body says that I spelled jessikah wrong that is how my mom spelled my name on my birth certfic so there! REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**ok guys sorry I was changing my rating so much I wasn't sure it would be to strong for T and my sis informed me that people would be expecting more than I intended to put in here intimacy wise so I changed it again so sorry. **

**this is sorry just me I hate it when people do this so I just wanted to explain so don't be mad I will post the real ch 5 in the up coming week some time depends on how much school my mom has to do she goes on line.**


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Jessikah's POV

DESCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES!

I was sitting thinking I knew what to expect I have been to the principle a lot in the past three years after the devil spawn of a cousin I had moved and I found out the cause of my torture from the previous three. That's when I started to get into fights my principle only put up with my disobedience for so long because I had some of the best grades at the school even though I'm possibly the stupidest person in the world. The principle called me in and I lost my train of thought.

"It's only the first day of school for your sophomore year and your one shot on a good impression and you punch a kid in the face!" he said angered.

"Sir not to be disrespectful but he was bulling me" I stated.

"As that may be we do not hit unless we are hit first do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir what's my punishment?"

"No this is first offence no punishment till the third that is a call to the parents after that we give dentitions and suspensions and I hope it won't come to expulsion you are a very smart girl."

"Thanks" I knew he was lying but I took it anyway I left and went back to class. I saw tray on my way out sitting in a chair holding his nose and being called in after me he flipped me off as I walked by and I successfully kept my temper in check I have had anger issues my whole life but most of the time I can keep it in check. Up in till the last couple years.

SKYLAR POV

I was so mad when jess stood up and punched that tray guy. I don't know what he did but I know he did something she is not violent unless people mess with her witch happens often. People suck they see someone who has a weak spot and they attack it over and over till that person is nothing left and has nothing but bad thoughts about themselves, and I'm scared jess is starting to say more about how she feels and the things she says are bad. I saw jess walk in and I gestured the shape in her pocket and mouthed "is it on".

"Yea" she mouthed I got my phone out and texted her.

Jessikah  Skylar

"What happened why did you hit him?"

"He told me that I looked goth or if I was depressed and he called me fat sky you know that is a touchy subject for me I just lost my cool."

"I know but try harder to keep the beast under control she is what got you kicked out of central."

"I will but you know what happened and I haven't been the same to myself since."

"Yes I know but try harder please just try."

"Ok I will try my best to keep it in I just wish I would have let the beast out on sally before she left now ill never get the chance."

"Hey she wasn't worth it anyway." After jess found out that it was sally causing all the things to be said about her when she stood up for sally when she said people where messing with her. She wanted sally to feel the emotional and fiscal pain she had she wanted sally to feel as bad about herself as Jessikah did but never got the chance cause she moved when her step dads job got moved.

End of chapter

**A.N. ok so plz review and if you want be rude its nothing im not used to so try to make it random comments though about the fanfic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok guys jt23 here as you know I had a delay on ch 6 a long one and im very sorry for it but I had a lot of stuff I had to tend to. you guys can voice any thing you have to say plz tell me on reviews. again so extremely sorry jt23. oh and the songs in this chapter are all by creed or secondhand serenade enjoy. this extra long chapter is for the whait.**

CH7

SKYLARS POV

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES!

I was talking to Blake and we were at my place and we were talking he was gonna drive me to work on the project and Annabeth's apartment. The group had me, Annabeth, tucker, Percy, and cause she was late Jessikah picked our group to be in. she said Percy had swim practice so we could come a lil later than originally thought. We were about to leave and I had just locked the door and I turned and kissed Blake before I got in his car, he drove a new Camaro it was yellow and had black racing strips. It was a hot car and I loved it I loved the guy that drove it more, and I love to look in his deep brown eyes and get lost in them. Also I loved that I could tell him this with a single look and he understood perfectly.

"Hey babe what exactly happened between jess and tray?" he asked me.

"Well tray being tray or as I call it an a** asked jess if she was depressed cause she looked fat and sad. "I replied.

"Hmmm apparently we forgot to send out the warning e-mail to people saying not to mess with her or you will end up in the infirmary." He said sarcastically.

"Yep but hopefully what happened will get the message out. What I forgot tray is a liar who has too much pride to admit why he got knocked on his a** by a girl.

"Haha yea so true, how much damage did she do?" he asked laughing.

"Well from the look of how much blood was gushing from his nose she probably broke it." I said I was talking to tucker about what happened when I heard people behind us talking about how they were with him when the nurse told him. "And I can't believe she did it again I don't want her to get kicked out."

"Hey you know she can control it as long as it is not a lot of things being said at the same time and nobody is putting their hands on her." He said.

"Yes then why did she hit him for saying one thing?" I asked kind of coldly and I didn't mean for it to come out so cold but it did.

"To send a message maybe." He said "I really don't know."

"I think she got worse while she had no one and was alone." I said. "Ok well lets just go and get back so I can spend time with my awesome boyfriend."

"Oh. And who is that?" he asked smugly.

"Hmmmmm lets see tall ,dark hair ,brown eyes." I said with a wide smile.

"Well he sounds amazing ,maybe you should give him a kiss when you see him." he said smirking.

"Oh I definitely will." I said leaning in to kiss him ,the kiss was sweet and chaste but grew into a makeout session. I broke the kiss hearing a disapproving sound from Blake. "Oh hush up and drive."

We got there and he parked ,I kissed him again and got out saying bye as he did then I love you. I went to the door and me forgetting that this wasn't one of my friends' houses ,I just walked in. The apartment was incredible the living room had a huge sofa ,a love seat ,two oversized recliners ,and a flat screen mounted to the wall. **(A.N Ima skip the describing im not sure how to sorry)**, i looked in the kitchen it was cool too there was a hallway leading to what im assuming was the bed rooms. I look back into the livingroom and notice what i hadn't earlier, percy and annabeth kissing on the couch. Not just kissing but making out ,when i saw percy reach down for her butt i decided i should let them know im here. "ahem is this what happens every time you two makeout alone?" i asked smugly.

they turned around and annabeth hopped off percy's lap" well most of the time people knock before coming in someone elses place." annabeth replied obviously annoyed i intruped something.

"oh sorry i didnt know you where going to be making out in percys lap with wondring hands i might add." i said and they both turned deep red.

"ok and youer point is it is her apparment a privet place for her and the gustes she has." percy said also annoyed.

"point taken."i said

"have you talked to tucker or jess to see when they will be here?" annabeth asked and that very moment i heard jess's camaro drive up. "thats them now i think" i looked out the window and sure enough saw jess and tucker getting out of her sleek black camaro.

"lets go meet them" i suggested they just shurged and followed.

LINE BREAK

* * *

><p><span><strong>percy POV<strong>

Me and annabeth where at her place i was sitting on the sofa and she was snuggled up close to my side with her feet up. I had got there earlier cause practice got canceled, we were talking about what time in the greek empire we should base our project off of. She suggested that we just whait for the others to duscus this and put on some music from her rhapsody account off her Iphone it was "Are you ready" by Creed. One of our favorite bands of all time **(A.N. mine too i love them).**

_Hey, Mr. Seeker hold on to this advice If you keep seeking you will find Don't want to follow Down roads been walked before It's so hard to find unopened doors_

_Are you ready? Are you ready? For whats to come...Oh I said Are you ready? Are you Ready?...For whats to come_

_Hey, Mr. Hero Walking a thin, fine line Under the microscope of life Remember your roots, my friend They're right down below 'Cause heroes come and heroes go_

_Are you ready? Are you ready? For whats to come...Oh I said Are you ready? Are you ready? For whats to come_

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one Count down to the change in life that's soon to come Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one Count down_ to_ the change in life that's soon to come Your life has just begun Life has just begun Life has just begun Life has just begun_

_Are you ready? Are you ready? For whats to come...Oh I said Are you ready? Are you ready? For whats to come Oh I said Are you ready? Are you ready? For whats to come Your Life has just begun Life has just begun Life has just begun_

Annabeth liked them more than i did and knew the words to alot of their songs unlike me who like the seaweed brain i am sat there watching her sing. she looked up at me and grined wide and i knew she was ploting my doom she dosent like it when i watch her sing even though her voice is beatiful. "what?" she asked

"nothing just loving the soud of you singing and serenadeing me with your awesome voice." i said with a smirk.

**"Vulnerable"**

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in Because it's cold outside, cold outside, it's cold outside Share with me the secrets that you kept in Because it's cold inside, cold inside, it's cold inside_  
><em>[Pre-chorus:] And you're slowly shaking finger tips Show that you're scared like me so Let's pretend we're alone And I know you may be scared And I know we're unprepared But I don't care<em>  
><em>[Chorus:] Tell me, tell me What makes you think that you are invincible? I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable Impossible<em>  
><em>I was born to tell you I love you Isn't that a song already? I get a B in originality And it's true I can't go on without you Your smile makes me see clearer If you could only see in the mirror what I see<em>  
>And you're slowly shaking finger tips<br>Show that you're scared like me so  
>Let's pretend we're alone<br>And I know you may be scared  
>And I know we're unprepared<br>But I don't care  
>Tell me, tell me<br>What makes you think that you are invincible?  
>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure<br>Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
>Impossible<br>_Slow down girl - you're not going anywhere Just wait around and see Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed I can be anyone, anything, I promise I can be what you need_  
>Tell me, tell me<br>_What makes you think that you are invincible?_  
><em>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure<em>  
><em>Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable<em>  
><em>Impossible<em>

i knew the words to this song it was our song the song that perfictly described us and everything we are i dont sing but this song when ever it is played i will. for my girl but in the middle of the the song i leaned down and kissed her a slow and passionat kiss filled with love. but soon the kiss grew more demanding and i licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and got it the kiss was so long over due a good proper kiss in privet kiss was over due today. so it is normal not having her alone with me for so long like this would make me excited every where including the southern reigons. and she knew this and was teasing me when she did what i loved most when she kissed me like this. she decied it would be funny to start pulling my hair and hoped over in my lap. Some times she can be so evil and she does it on pourpes but revenge was served when we were alone i started to let my hands wonder when a sudden "ahem" was sounded.

**A. hope you guys enjoyed it has been to long and i missed writing to yall awesome people plz review and be harsh if you need for the time it took to update my last chapter sorry again. JT23**

**CHITCHAT79 IS MY NEW BETA**


	8. Chapter 8

OK EVERYBODY! Dragonrider848 here! I am jt23's sis! At the beginning of the story I was the beta but I was too busy and my sis switched to chitchat79! I am here to inform everybody that jt23 is discontinuing High school What Will Happen until further notice. She has given many reasons for this. She has a bad case of writersblock and her best friend skylar whom one of the ocs was based upon is uncomfortable with some of the events in the story therefore the discontinuation will be until these problems and others are settled. Jt23 appreciates your understanding. In the meantime guys! What time is it?! SHAMELESS PROMOTION TIME! Anyone interested in hetalia come check out my fanfic, Glory and Gore! I will see you there guys! ;p 


End file.
